


You Can Be My Wings

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Castiel likes to climb trees. Dean teases. Lots of fluff.





	You Can Be My Wings

“I can't believe I fell in love with a monkey,” laughed Dean, looking up into the tree. 

Cas bristled. “I am not a primate. I have no tail. I just…” He trailed off, and Dean laughed again, not unkindly. 

“You just appreciate trees? You're just trying to commune with the bees by getting as close to them as possible? You just like the way my heart nearly stops when I see you swinging like Tarzan and I'm terrified you're going to fall to your death??”

Cas leapt down from the branch he'd been sitting on, landing lightly in front of Dean. Blue eyes met green, full of a seriousness Dean did not expect. 

“I just miss flying.”

Dean sucked in a breath. Of course. Stupid. Of course Cas missed his wings. Why hadn't he realized? When Cas lost his grace there had been so many adjustments: eating, sleeping, taking showers, wearing different coats. But after the night they watched Netflix until nearly dawn and Dean had unthinkingly kissed Cas goodnight...well, all that other stuff seemed to fall away. To Dean, anyway. Some boyfriend I am, he thought, mentally kicking himself. 

“Cas,” Dean said, his voice wreaked with helplessness. “Cas, I'm sorry…”

Cas smiled. Cas's smile should be bottled, Dean thought distractedly. It could probably cure cancer. 

“It's alright, Dean,” said Cas, running his fingers through Dean's hair. “I don't want my grace back. I don't want to rejoin Heaven’s armies. All I want is you.” He pulled Dean’s head toward him until their lips just met. For a moment Dean was drowning, then Cas pulled away. “I love you, Dean,” he said softly, “but I think I'll always miss my wings.”

“Okay, Angel. Climb your trees. Just don't expect me to climb with you. Or to watch when you are higher than the lowest branches.” Dean shuddered. “I'll just stay here on the ground. And look straight ahead.”

“Some days I'll climb,” agreed Cas. “But most days I'll stay right here…” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him even closer, “...and you can be my wings.”


End file.
